


Untitled Rosemary

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose attempt to have sex. Awkwardness ensues. No actual sex, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little scene I wrote in about 30 minutes. It's got an open ending which I may tack on at some point. Originally posted on my tumblr on January 26.

Kanaya brushes her hair out of her face, breathing heavily and straddling Rose.

It is happening. They are going to pail.

Oh, fuck.

The two are giggling like… well, virgins, she supposes. As much as both of them are trying to keep it relaxed, there is a lot of squirming and shifting going on and god, she is so warm.

Another nervous laugh slithers out of her. “Alright, Rosie… underwear?”

“Of course!”

She steps off as the human girl mimicks her position. They touch hands.

The jadeblood grins. “Alright, on three, yes?”

“Sounds good.”

“One.” Fingers slip under waistbands.

“Two.” 

“I bet mine is bigger than yours,” she interjects and then immediately regretted it.

“What? Three.”

Yes, that was obviously the wrong thing to say.

Panties are removed anyway.

It becomes apparent they are two different species. Kanaya feels silly. She really should have seen that coming.

No bulge.

No bulge and how are they going to do this sex is supposed to end in knotting and you can’t do knotting if you’re the only one with a bulge and this is so embarrassing-

“Oh. Interesting.”

She jerks. “Er… what?”

“That.” She’s pointing. Oh god. She follows the finger. To her bulge, of course. How do these humans even mate if they don’t have bulges.

“Is it always twitching like that?”

She is blushing so hard and this is so stupid and- “No. Only when it’s- when I’m excited.”

“Ah. I see.”

They fail to say anything for a few moments.

“So can we…? I really like your anatomy.”

Oh fuck, she’s got a tentacle thing too- I mean, it was in her handle, why didn’t she ask, why didn’t they talk about genitals before getting down to sex, why. “Yes, I mean… n-no.”

Rose doesn’t say anything. Of course she doesn’t. She doesn’t even pout, she just stares and it’s so much worse.

“I-it’s not you, it’s… it’s your crotch, Rose.”

Kanaya realizes what she just said and turns around, burying her face in her hands. What is one even supposed to say in moments like this.

“…I’m sorry?”

She sobs.

This is the worst date ever.


End file.
